underneath the cherry blossoms
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: 10 stupid tasks are given by master fung. naruto, and a little Ben 10 mix in. unexpected story twist.


_Leon and Kimiko were both relaxing in Leon's room watching TV. They had just received their grand master sashes and were both exempt from chores. Master Fung walked in during a commercial break._

_"Ahh, hello young masters" he said_

_"What's up master Fung?" Kimiko asked._

_"Now that you are grand master dragons, you will receive your grand master tasks"_

_"What kind of tasks?" queried Leon._

_"This kind"_

_He handed them both a list which read as follows:_

Tasks:

destroy spongebob

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.

destroy Patrick

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand

Find and kill osama bin laden

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

_Both Leon and Kimiko looked disturbed and confused. But before either of them could say anything, master Fung had left. Neither Leon nor Kimiko spoke or made a sound for a while._

_"What the heck is this?" Asked Leon._

_"Something stupid and pointless" replied Kimiko._

_They both just stood there in a daze. _

_"Well, I guess we should get started" said Kimiko._

_"I suppose"_

_"Well the first thing is to destroy spongebob."_

_"Who the heck is spongebob?"_

_"I guess we'll find out"_

_"But how?"_

_"I am not sure"_

_When Leon and Kimiko stepped out of the room, they tripped over I very thick book that said on the cover- stupid and meaningless tasks for dummies._

_"How very convenient" said Leon._

_Leon opened to the first page and it said- how to find spongebob_

_First find the lost city of Atlantis, then you will find spongebob cooking for King Neptune in the throne room. Destroy him and you will have completed meaningless task number one._

_"Well its not really lost anymore is it?" asked Kimiko_

_"No not really"_

_They had discovered it using the falcon's eye the previous week quite by accident._

_"Well let's go" said Leon._

_Leon and Kimiko set off in the silver manta ray and headed to the spot that they had discovered Atlantis. Being grand master dragons, they could breathe underwater so they had no need for the gills of hamachi._

_"There he is!" shouted Leon._

_Leon set the Ship down near the castle's entrance. They snuck in very quietly as to not be seen. _

_"So how do we do this?" asked Kimiko._

_"I have an idea, but you need to get in the manta ray"_

_"Okay"_

_Leon began charging electricity inside him. He then released it into the water. Invisible energy began radiating into the water and in the process, zapped spongebob and disintegrated him. Kimiko checked off the first task on her PDA while Leon came swimming back to the ship that was waiting. _

_"Well that completes tasks 1 and 3" Kimiko said as she was wringing out her wet hair._

_"1 and 3? You mean 1 right?"_

_"No, we destroyed spongebob but at the same time Patrick disintegrated too"_

_"Oh that's cool"_

_Leon drove the Manta ray back to the temple. Leon and Kimiko went back to Leon's room to decide what to do next_

"_Well we did one and three so let's just go in order I guess." Said Leon._

_The list read as follows now._

Tasks:

destroy spongebob-done

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.

destroy Patrick-done

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand

Find and kill osama bin laden

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

"_So now we make a music video?" asked Kimiko._

"_I guess so" replied Leon._

_"What should we do though?"_

_"Good question" _

_"How about, Pianoman, by Billy Joel?" suggested Leon._

_"No, I'm not very good at that. What about Macarena?"_

_Leon thought for a minute. _

"_I guess we could try" replied Leon._

_And try they did. The video turned out great but they weren't sure if it was chart-topping great. So Leon called in a favor._

_"Yeah Ben that would be great, thanks a lot, bye. Ben is on his way."_

_"Good, he can definitely help"_

_Ben Tenison arrived at the temple in about half an hour with Gwen. Ben's Grandpa, stayed behind in the RV. _

_"Hey Ben, Gwen" Leon greeted his old friends._

_"Hi Leon, hi Kimiko. You said you needed help with some computer stuff?"_

_"Sort of" said Leon. He showed Ben their task list._

_"I see, you need me to help make your video #1 for two weeks? Can do."_

_Ben turned his watch and there was a blinding green flash. _

_"Upgrade is here to help" said Ben._

_Ben melded with the computer and Leon and Kimiko saw their video appear at the #1 slot on the list._

_"It will show this exact page on every computer in the world for two and a half weeks, just in case master Fung pulls a fast one."_

_"Thanks Ben"_

_They all said goodbye while Gwen and Ben flew off on Ben's hoverboard._

_"Well, task 2, completed"_

_The list now read like this:_

Tasks:

destroy spongebob-done

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.-done

destroy Patrick-done

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand

Find and kill osama bin laden

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

"_Cool! Nonstop Naruto!" exclaimed Leon._

"_This is gonna be fun" yelled Kimiko._

"_Okay, Kim, you get snacks, lots of snacks, I'll get a wide screen television and the Naruto DVD's"_

"_Got it" said Kimiko._

_Kimiko came back with an entire refrigerator, which was shrunk with the changing chopsticks. She brought it back to normal size and sat it against the wall. Leon came back with a large stack of DVD's and a DVD Player. He then brought in a 50" plasma screen TV and Surround sound speakers._

_"Well let's get started" said Leon while he put one DVD in each holder of the DVD player. The show started._

_"How do we not fall asleep?" asked Kimiko._

_"Well I know I can stay up for at least three days without a problem but I think we should make some coffee and tea"_

_"And hot chocolate"_

_"Yes, hot chocolate too"_

_Leon grinned because he knew Kimiko was going to ask that. Hot chocolate was her favorite drink in the world. Kimiko and Leon always drank it together during the winter and it was early January right now so everything fit into place: TV, Naruto DVD's, Hot Chocolate, and each other. Leon had no problem staying awake but he kept his arm on Kimiko's shoulder and shook her gently if she was about to nod off. They managed to stay awake for forty-eight hours straight but after the last DVD stopped they both fell asleep on the floor in each others arms. _

_"Ugh… what time is it?" asked Leon very drowsy at the moment._

_"4:30. we fell asleep after that anime marathon." Replied Kimiko sleepily._

"_Well let's go to the next task"_

_The list now looked like this:_

Tasks:

destroy spongebob-done

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.-done

destroy Patrick-done

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight-done

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand

Find and kill osama bin laden

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

"_Ohhhhhh boy" moaned Kimiko._

"_Actually, this will be easy"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Changing chopsticks of course"_

"_Ohhh, duh. But how do we get a giant cheeseburger?"_

_"Well let's check the book"_

_"Okay"_

_Leon went to get the giant book that helped them with the first task._

_"Page 3, giant cheeseburgers"_

_Leon read the page to Kimiko._

_Giant Burgers_

_Giant burgers are very easy to find. If you have been given a task that tells you to eat a giant cheeseburger, just step outside._

"_Just step outside? Well that's easy." Said Kimiko._

_Leon and Kimiko stepped into the courtyard and there in the middle of the courtyard there was a flyer that advertised a giant food festival._

_"Well that's convenient" said Leon. _

_Leon drove the Silver Manta Ray to the Festival in Tokyo. _

_"Wow look at the food" said Leon._

_"Oh look, the oversized food area"_

_"And there's the giant burger"_

_Leon and Kimiko ran to the giant burger and Kimiko used the changing chopsticks to make it the size of a quarter._

_"Bottoms up" said Leon as he tossed the tiny burger into the air and caught it in his mouth. "Hey Kim"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Since we're here, wanna snag some fries?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Wow, these fries actually have salt" said Leon._

_"Incredible isn't it?" said Kimiko sarcastically._

_Leon and Kimiko walked past a man shouting _

"_Find the Lemonade with the lucky number on the glass and win one million dollars!" _

_"Huh, why don't we go for it?" suggested Leon._

_"Sure" said Kimiko._

_Leon bought two Lemonades and when they finished they asked the vendor if they had one of the lucky numbers._

_He held up Leon's glass_

_"No"_

_He then looked at Kimiko's glass._

_"We have a winner! Congratulations!"_

_"All right Kim!" shouted Leon as Kimiko took the giant cup that held the one million dollars they had won._

_"Well we completed tasks five and six now!" said Kimiko._

"_You're right, we ate the burger and made enough money to rent a limo with just a lemonade stand. Isn't that cool?" _

"_And convenient, what's next on the list?"_

_The list now looked like this_

Tasks:

destroy spongebob-done

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.-done

destroy Patrick-done

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight-done

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter-done

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand-done

Find and kill osama bin laden

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

"_Uh huh… well lets get going" said Leon not extremely excited with going to the Middle East._

_"Oh come on Leon, it won't be that bad"_

_"Let's hope not" Leon whispered under his breath._

_"Golden tiger claws!" yelled Kimiko._

_They both jumped into the vortex that appeared before them. They arrived outside of an Iraqi bazaar. _

_"Dang it's hot" complained Leon._

_"Sure is. Hey Leon look over there" she pointed to a small stand that had traditional Middle Eastern clothes hanging in it._

_"Good idea, it'll make us less conspicuous"_

_"Or maybe I just like shopping"_

_Leon and Kimiko laughed. They walked to the stand and to their relief the man running the stand spoke English fluently. _

_"Hello, how may I help you" asked the shopkeeper._

_"Yes, I'd like to try on that" Leon pointed to a black robe with a sliver sash._

_"Ah, I have weaved this myself" he took down Leon's desired robe and pointed toward a dark colored tent where he could change._

_"And I'll take that" said Kimiko. She motioned to a beautiful white and pink robe with gold trim and a golden sash. She walked over to another tent that stood next to Leon's to change. Leon came out in his new robe which suited him very well. Kimiko followed soon after._

_"Ah a perfect fit" commented the shopkeeper as they looked at themselves in a mirror._

_"How much do we owe you sir?" asked Leon._

_"In American dollars that will be, twenty-five dollars"_

_Leon handed him the money, thanked him for the robes and they were off to complete their tasks._

_"Wow, what great robes" said "Kimiko, admiring the gold trim on hers._

_"And a great price too"_

_The two came to a deserted street. _

_"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Leon._

_They came to an intersection where they saw about fifteen bodies lying dead in the street. Kimiko gasped._

_"Oh crap" said Leon "come on Kimiko, we need to get out of here" the two began to run back the direction they came. A loud shot rang out, then another._

_"Come on!" shouted Leon._

_They heard about five more shots until one got Leon in the foot. Leon groaned but he kept running. He got hit twice more and he fell to the ground in pain. He got up again and tried to run but a flurry of machine gun fire stopped them in their tracks. Leon reached for Kimiko. He looked for her, but he didn't want to see what was happening. Kimiko sank to her hands and knees and then fell to the ground. She lay in a small puddle of blood in the middle of the street. Masked men surrounded them. One began shouting orders in an Islamic language that neither captive could understand. One man the walked over to Leon and stabbed a knife in the pressure point on his side. Leon felt like he would throw up because of the pain. The man then went back to talk to the man who was shouting orders earlier. Leon saw Kimiko being bound and gagged. Two men picked her up and carried her into a building. Leon then fainted. When Leon finally woke up he sat up and looked around. _

_"Oh man what happened?" said Leon in confusion._

_"Oh good you're awake" said a familiar voice._

_"Sakura? Is that you?" indeed it was. _

_Sakura Haruno, Leon's girlfriend from the ninja academy in Konoha of the leaf nation._

"_How did you find me?"_

_"You remember the jutsu that you taught me."_

_"Oh right. Well, we got a problem, Kimiko just got captured by a bunch of gangsters or terrorists or something"_

_"Oh yeah… Kimiko" Sakura never liked Kimiko because Leon liked her, but she couldn't be mad at Leon, he was just too cute._

_"Oh come on, you know I like you too" _

_"Yeah but I never get to see you like she does everyday"_

_"That doesn't mean you can't see me everyday"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh you know you're the dragon of shadows"_

_"Oh right, I could join if I wanted too"_

_"But you had the Jonin exams. Okay enough talk we have to save Kim"_

_"Right" even though Sakura didn't like Kimiko, she was going to support Leon however she could._

_"They took her in that building there" Leon pointed to a house on a street corner._

_"How many guys?" _

_"Maybe thirty"_

_"Hardly a challenge" said Sakura_

_Leon snickered. He knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Sakura handed Leon six kunai knives and a few shuriken. _

_"Thanks" said Leon appreciatively. "Now let's go"_

_"Wait!" yelled Sakura. "Look" she pointed to a pistol laying in the street._

_"Now we're talkin'!" said Leon. He ran to pick up the pistol and then to the porch of the building where Kimiko was being held._

_"Hold on a second" said Sakura "Shadow Dragon jutsu!" Sakura became completely invisible and looked into the window._

_"There's more than thirty in there, and another coming in the back door. Wait, is that… Osama Bin Laden? What the heck?"_

_"Well this is convenient." Said Leon._

_"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura._

_Leon showed her the list of tasks._

_"Oh I see"_

_"Okay we go in on my signal"_

_Leon put up five fingers, four, three, two, one…_

_Leon kicked the door in and started shooting randomly. Armed gunmen fell like dominoes. Sakura jumped onto Leon's shoulders and began throwing kunai knives and shuriken in random directions. Leon's Pistol jammed and he resorted to physical combat. With a kunai in each hand and one held in his teeth he began to slaughter people left and right. Leon's new robes were stained with blood as he fought his way up the stairs and into the room where they were holding Kimiko. Sakura jumped onto Leon's shoulders again but this time she jumped over the gunmen and next to Kimiko. She began to cut the ropes.A masked kid about Leon's age jumped up the stairs and got Leon in a headlock, holding a gun to his face._

_"Stop!" yelled the kid. It was a memorable voice that Leon heard._

_"What the hell? Naruto?" yelled Leon._

_"Believe it!" yelled Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki, he had always been jealous of Leon because Sakura liked him. Plus Leon was always ranked ahead of Naruto in anything he did._

_"Well hello Leon" said Naruto taking his mask off._

_"What the hell are you up to now, you annoying little bastard?" asked Leon._

_"You seem to forget who's holding the gun here"_

_"I think you forgot who's holding the gun"_

_Leon used his foot to flip up a gun from the ground and hit Naruto with the butt of the rifle. Naruto flew through the air and against the wall shooting wildly as he did. Leon shot a couple of bursts and Naruto fell out of a window onto the street. Leon ran over to Kimiko and Sakura asking if they were alright._

_"We're fine" said Sakura. Then Sakura and Kimiko both gasped._

_"What's wrong" Leon looked down and realized he was bleeding badly out of three wounds on his chest. Leon passed out seconds later._

_"I hope he's okay" said Kimiko._

_"He'll be alright, the bullets missed his heart and lungs, but his shoulder blade is shattered"_

_Leon groaned._

_"Leon?" asked Kimiko. Leon opened his eyes "Leon!" exclaimed Kimiko._

_"He's okay" said Sakura. "He just needs to rest" _

_"Well then, our tasks can wait until Leon's one hundred percent again."_

_"Hey" aid Leon_

_"Yes?" said Kimiko._

_"I think I killed Bin Laden on the stairs"_

"_Oh, so that task is done" Kimiko said as she crossed out task number_ seven.

Tasks:

destroy spongebob-done

Make a music video that ranks #1 for at least two weeks.-done

destroy Patrick-done

watch nonstop anime for 48 hours straight-done

eat a double bacon cheeseburger that measures 1 mile in diameter-done

make enough money to rent a limousine with just a lemonade stand-done

Find and kill osama bin laden-done

wage war against Iran North Korea and China and win

drink one thousand gallons of coke in one day

destroy a mountain without moving from one spot

"_I think I could help you with the rest of your tasks" said Sakura._

"_But you aren't a dragon" said Kimiko._

"_Actually, she is. She is the dragon of shadows" said Leon. Kimiko couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Really?" Kimiko asked._

_"Something wrong?" asked Sakura._

_"Actually it's pretty cool." Replied Kimiko. "To have some extra help would be nice with Leon out of commission." _

_"Hey, I'm not a machine that's out of order" said Leon._

_"Oh sorry" said Kimiko. "Well, let's get on with our next task"_

_"Crap, I've never waged a war before" said Leon._

_"But I have an idea" said Sakura. "The woozy shooter"_

_"Wait, she… how… what?" said a confused Kimiko._

_"Yeah she knows about the Shin Gong Wu." Said Leon._

_"Well let's go!" said Sakura._

_They flew off in the silver manta ray at top speed to make all of the dictators stupid. First they went to Iran. _

_"Okay, we just have to find what's his face" said Leon._

_"Can't be too hard, it's a pretty small palace" said Sakura as they walked around a corner. Leon stopped causing Kimiko and Sakura to run into him._

_"There he is" said Leon._

_Kimiko stepped around the corner._

_"Woozy shooter" whispered Kimiko as purple dust filled the air in the adjacent hallway. A lot of unintelligible murmuring floated through the air._

_"Next" said Leon._

_"North Korea?" asked Kimiko._

_"Yup" replied Leon._

_They were off once again in the silver manta ray to the next country. Leon Kimiko and Sakura landed just outside of a large building._

_"Damn, guards" grumbled Leon._

_Sakura smirked._

_"Cant be too hard" said Sakura._

_"Whatever" mumbled Kimiko._

_"Hey look" Leon pointed to four, heavily armed guards standing alone under a tree._

_"Let's go!" said Sakura._

_Leon Kimiko and Sakura snuck behind a wall near the guards._

_"Lightning transfer jutsu" whispered Leon._

_A tiny bolt of lightning shot from his hand and into one of the guard's heads. Sakura caught Leon's limp body while he inhabited one of the guards. Just then, Leon knocked out all three of the other guards with the butt of his gun that he was holding. He made a hand sign and transferred back into his own body. The guard that he was just controlling fell to the ground. The trio stood up and walked to the group of knocked out guards. _

_"I get the double pistols" said Leon._

_"I think I want the RPG" said Kimiko._

_"Fine fine, I get the rifle" said Sakura._

_"Come on" said Leon quietly as they ducked behind a car. "Go ahead Kim"_

_Kimiko launched a rocket into the largest crowd of guards that she could find._

_"Fire!" shouted Leon as he charged through the parking lot, guns blazing. Sakura and Kimiko covered him while he made his way to the side of the building. Sakura began to run to where Leon had been, he had circled around to the other side of the building. Leon gave the all clear sign to Kimiko and Sakura. _

_"C'mon Sakura" said Leon._

_They ran to the building's entrance. Just then they heard gunfire from behind them. Leon and Sakura turned and saw the windows in the car that Kimiko was hiding behind shatter. Kimiko fell forward onto the hood. Leon ran as fast as he could to Kimiko. He saw the man who shot her behind another car._

_"Damn it!" yelled Leon as he dashed toward the man with the machine gun. Leon began shooting over and over until the man's body was completely mutilated. _

_"Stop Leon!" yelled Sakura as she held his left arm._

_Leon fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face._

_"There's nothing we can do" said Sakura._

_Leon got to his feet and walked over to Kimiko. He picked up the lifeless figure of the girl he once loved._

_"Sakura" said Leon._

_"Yes"_

_"Could you take care of the two other dictators for me?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Thanks"_

_Leon carried Kimiko into the ship and flew off for the Xiao Lin temple. _

_"Master Fung" said Leon._

_"Yes Le… oh my"_

_"I'm… sorry" _

_Master Fung took Kimiko from Leon._

_"In light of recent developments, you do not have to continue with your tasks."_

_"Okay. Oh, we have an addition to the temple"_

_"You mean,"_

_"Yup"_

_"Very well, she may return if she wishes"_

_"Thank you master Fung"_

_Leon walked out to call Sakura._

_"Yeah, we don't have to do the rest of the tasks" said Leon._

_"I'll be right over Leon" _

_"Okay. See ya."_

_"Bye"_

_Sakura arrived a few minutes later. _

_"Hey" said Sakura._

_"Oh, hi" _

_"I know that you're sad but I think that you forgot something"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Duh! Your birthday is tomorrow"_

_Leon was a caught a little off guard, he had completely forgotten his own birthday._

_next day. At Leon's party_

_Everybody was dancing to Headstrong (trapt). Leon had nearly forgotten, Kimiko's death. The party was over in a few hours and Leon sat with Sakura and Hinata at a sushi restaurant just a mile from the Xiao Lin Temple._

_"It's okay Leon" said Sakura putting her arm around him and hugging him._

_"Hey, let him rest on my shoulder" said Hinata, pulling Leon towards her. Ever since Naruto turned evil, Hinata was a little bolder, plus since Naruto dumped her for a sound village girl, she had set her sights on Leon._

_"He has two eyes doesn't he?" said Sakura moving closer to Leon._

_"I guess" said Hinata, also moving closer to Leon. _

_"Hi everybody" said Dojo coming into the deserted restaurant. He was holding a small pink book._

_"Watcha got there Dojo?" asked Leon._

_"You might want to see this" said Dojo._

_"Kim's diary?" asked Sakura._

_"Yes, Leon may want to read part of this" said Dojo._

_Leon took the book from Dojo._

Day 1

Dear Diary,

I'm going to get right to the point and talk about my day…

_"Flip to page twenty-nine" said Dojo._

_Day 29_

_Leon thinks that he destroyed Raimundo today, little does he know, Naruto made a shadow clone of him to fight Leon and make him believe that he killed him. Rai is actually sitting on the bed beside me right now. I will write more later tonight._

_Day 29 continued_

_Rai and I just did something that Leon can never find out about. My dear Raimundo has taken our virginity and tossed it away. It was the greatest feeling that we have ever experienced. Since it felt so good, we plan to do more later tonight. Only Better. I hope Leon never reads this. If he does, I will most likely be dead._

_Leon flung to book across the room and began out of the door._

_"Wait!" Yelled Sakura._

_"Leon" yelled Hinata._

_Leon just kept walking. Sakura picked up the book, gasped and showed it to Hinata. _

_"Oh, poor Leon" said Hinata as they both ran to catch up to him._

_the next evening at the temple (Leon and Sakura are training together and Hinata is watching.)_

_Leon and Sakura sat down next to Hinata._

_"You looked good out there Leon" said Hinata._

_"Thanks, Hinata" replied Leon._

_"Leon, I know that you're kind of grieved over Kim but--" Sakura was cut off by Leon_

_"Grieved, not over that jackass"_

_"Oh right, well I was wondering if, we could you know, go to the movies or something--" Sakura was cut off again but this time by Hinata-_

_"Hey, I was going to ask the same thing"_

_"Its okay girls, I have a better idea than the movies"_

_Leon walked with them both to the riverside underneath the cherry blossom trees that he and Kimiko would sit under for hours on end. To them, it was the most beautiful place on earth. Tiny pink flowers in the wind, and the tranquil sounds of the river flowing. Leon and the two girls sat there watching the river flow until they all fell asleep on the ground together. _


End file.
